Superstitous Wybie
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Wybie has a thing for being superstitious. But, Coraline? That's a different story. Read and see what happens to Coraline when she doesn't believe that it's bad luck to open an umbrella indoors...


**BOO! Did I surprise you with my new story? I haven't posted in months! Well, it's good to be back. **

**This story came to me about an hour after my mom's boyfriend yelled at me for opening the umbrella in the house. . So I wondered why the heck it was bad luck and looked it up. My obsession of Coraline and the knowledge I had in my head about the superstition mixed together in my head and- voila! This story appeared! (: Might be a oneshot, still trying to figure that out :/**

**Enough babbling. **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones. **

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**haha…and the twins! (:**

**READ ON! -**

**OH and is in Wybie's P.O.V. (Point of view) OH AND this might be short, but I'll try to make it as long as I can! **

**OH AND AND the twins are, like, 1O months here, so Coraline and Wybie is like-what-13?**

**NOW READ ON!**

I, Wyborne Lovat-uh, I mean, Jones, have always been naïve. Always. I was the kid, when I was _eight, _to still believe there was monsters in my closest all because of an older brother. So, obviously, I believe in superstitious stories. All my family does. It runs in the Lovat Family. But the _Jones _Family…well, that was another story.

Coraline Jones, or 'Jonesy', as I call her, my 'sister', was always doing things that was considered to be superstitious. Like, whenever I see Cat walking up, about to cross the path of me and Coraline, I always run past so Cat doesn't cross my path, because _everyone _knows that's bad luck…except for Coraline, apparently.

You know what she did? She waited for Cat to strut past her, and sang a sweet, 'Hullo, Cat!' when he passed! I was stunned. "Jonesy!", I scolded. "Don't you know that it's bad luck when a black cat crosses your path!"

"Psh", she said back, rolling her eyes. "Do you honestly believe in that superstitious crap? I thought y``ou were more mature than that, Wybie!"

And, another time, when we were exploring the woods, we found an old, cracked, rusted mirror. Jonesy found a large stone, stepped back, and hurled that stone as hard as she could against that mirror.

"Coraline!", I yelled again. "You get 7 years of bad luck if you break a mirror on accident, and 1O on purpose!"

She shrugged, picked up another stone, and hurled it again. She did that until the rusty mirror shattered into a million pieces.

And yet _another _time (this girl is asking for trouble!) we were at Wal-Mart, and I found a penny on the ground. A brand new, shiny penny. I was about to snatch it up, when I saw that it was _tails_! '_Only a FOOL would pick that up! EVERYONE knows if you pick up a penny on tails, you'll have bad luck!'_ I thought to myself. _'Wait…I think I know who that fool just might be…'_. And, yup, I was right. Jonesy skipped over here and stopped right in front of the shiny penny. She picked it right up with a little smirk! She walked in front of me, flipped it up with her thumb, caught it, and strutted off. Well, let's just say later on that day I had a good laugh when all of those CD's fell on top of her while she was looking for her favorite Muse CD! That was hilarious! Of course she punched me for laughing, leaving yet _another_ bruise.

Anyway, there's this one mistake that she made that I'll never forget…

It was a bright day, which was very rare around the gloomy part of Oregon, which was right where we live. So, I don't know WHY Coraline had an umbrella out in the first place!

Like I said, it was a perfect day outside. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, no clouds at all out. Perfect. I begged Coraline, "Please! It's perfect outside, why do you only go out when it rains?"

She shrugs back, and went inside her closet. "I only like it when it rains", she sung, and sighed afterwards. I peeked over her shoulder, to see what she was searching for.

Then she pulled it out: an umbrella.

I felt my face flush, and my hands started to shake as I tried to snatch the umbrella from her. "Coraline! DON'T open that inside! It's bad luck to the WHOLE HOUSEHOLD!"

Coraline sighed, and said, "Wybie, I'll SHOW you that nothing is going to happen! Nothing at all! Now, watch!" She popped the umbrella open, and something crashed behind her. It was the lamp. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her that I-Told-You-So look, which she huffed at. "Whatever", she said as she stormed out. "I should have watched where I opened it. That's all. It doesn't mean anything!"

I chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat, Jonesy", I muttered to myself. "Whatever floats ya boat."

**Okay, change of plans. This might be a two-shot. Is that even a word? Anyway, hope ya enjoyed the first chapter!I wonder what plans Coraline has with the umbrella? Truthfully, I'm trying to figure that out. What would Coraline do that is totally fanfiction worthy? Help me in reviews? :D! I would be eternally grateful. Maybe not as much as those green aliens on Toy Story, but I'll be happy and give you a virtual cookie of your choice! How nice am I? :D**

**Kbye! :D **


End file.
